Showerheads are traditionally used to deliver water from a potable water source such as a municipal supply or a well into a bathroom shower. Many different kinds of showerheads exist to meet a wide range of needs. Some showerheads deliver a high pressure stream which is achieved by restricting the flow rate, thus increasing the pressure. Other showerheads increase the volume of water delivered, which in turn lowers the pressure of the delivered stream.
A common hurdle for any showerhead design is that state and federal laws in the United States limit the amount of water a showerhead can deliver. In order to be universally sold, a showerhead typically has to deliver no more than 2.5 gallons of water per minute. Additional limitations on water flow are also expected in the near future. As the supply of potable water pressure is typically fixed and not variable, showerhead designs are limited to the types of patterns and user experiences available to meet these strict requirements.
One known solution has been to provide the showerhead with an “engine” that manipulates the water delivery. Typical engines include turbines or nozzles that deliver a unique water delivery pattern not commonly available with a traditional showerhead. An example of a unique delivery device includes turbines within the showerhead that produce swirling patterns as the water exits the showerhead.
A known issue with these types of showerheads is that as the number of parts added to a showerhead increases, the associated costs increase as well. Additionally, moving parts such as turbines introduce potential sources of failures and a level of fragility to the showerhead. Lastly, common impurities in potable water such as minerals can lead to scaling, which over time can clog the turbine or otherwise affect the performance.
What is therefore needed is a showerhead engine that produces a unique shower experience while conforming to the traditional water flow rate delivery requirements.
What is also needed is a showerhead engine that produces movement of the water without the use of moving parts. What is also needed is a showerhead engine that produces a unique water flow experience in a cost effective manner.